Nothing Even Matters
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: Sometimes being subtle isn't as easy as it seems. With secret glances not going by unnoticed, James Diamond realizes the most important thing to him. Not even stardom can change his mind about what he wants, Logan Mitchell because nothing else matters.


It was another day at the studio belting out verse after verse and being drained to the core with Mr. X's dance routines. I was the only one standing after a rigorous workout. Kendall was knelt down his head in his hands. Carlos was completely sprawled out on the floor. Logan was sitting with his legs stretched out, ankles crossed and his arms barely holding him up, chest heaving up and down with ragged breaths, sweat running down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. I gulped and inconspicuously shifted my basketball shorts so that the hung loosely around my waist. Logan gave me a weird expression but then  
turned his attention to the door slamming open as Mr. X walked into the studio. "Let's dance. You are x-tremely horrible and need x-tra help. Now let's dance!"

"Heh, you're expecting us to have a minute break after dancing through the routine twenty times and be able to dance for another twenty rounds? No way, it's not happening." I shook my head.

"Kendall - just do this. Remember this is MY dream and you said you'd do whatever to help me achieve my dream." Kendall's glare at Mr. X softened before glancing up at me. Sighing he stood up and took his place in the middle of the floor.

"Fine." Smiling I took my place two over from him and next to Carlos. I frowned inwardly at this. No one was aware of my slight fascination with Logan. Sure they had their suspicions that I am either a) gay or b) bisexual. I do fret over my appearance more so than any girl I knew. We ran through the routine for Till I Forget About You three more times when Mr. X said we could leave for the day. The four of us walked in silence to the Palm Woods and collapsed onto the couch in the lobby. "James, how do you manage to stay standing? I'm dying!" I chuckled at Kendall and caught Logan rolling his eyes from my peripheral vision.

"Easy, I have motivation." Let them think that being famous is my motivation when in reality it's just a dream that is coming true. My motivation, my drive is a certain fairly short, pale, brown haired and eyed boy that has a captivating smile that makes my knees weak. Everything about Logan turns me on: his looks, his kind and compassionate personality, and his smile; his smarts, his need to put 100% into everything he does, and the look of concentration he gets when he is focused on reading or dancing all get to me. Speaking of which I need to invest into baggier basketball shorts for dance practice. I think I was hotter from watching the sweat roll down Logan's chest than actually dancing.

"James? James!" I blinked several times in succession and grabbed Carlos' hand that was flailing in front of my face.

"What?"

"Want to go to the pool?" I frowned at Carlos' need to annunciate each word carefully as if I was incompetent. Grant it I am nowhere near as smart as Logan, but I understood a lot more than people gave me credit for. His need for dumb-downed dictation angered me.

"No reason to ask me like I'm incompetent, Carlos." Even I flinched at the harshness of my words. I blame Logan. If he didn't look so damn hot right now. I need to stop thinking like this and I need to stop now. I shook my head clearing myself of unneeded, but most definitely wanted, ideas. "Sorry Carlos. I guess practice is catching up to me. I'll just head up to the apartment and relax. Have fun." I stood up, swayed briefly for their benefit before heading to the elevator. I was in no mood to take the stairs even if they are faster than this poor excuse of an elevator. My head hung low the entire walk to apartment 2J and I sighed in relief when no one answered as I called out into the apartment. Being alone meant I had time to think.

Kendall Knight has been and still is my closest friend. We met in Minnesota when I moved into the house on the hill. I loved that house although it resembled more of a mansion - I mean my last name isn't Diamond for nothing. My bedroom window overlooked the entire town and I could clearly see Kendall's house only three streets down. Mrs. Knight was well known for her hospitality and I witnessed it first hand when she offered to let me sleep over the Knight's house while my parents were away on business.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but leaving a seven-year-old boy alone in a large mansion for two weeks is not the greatest idea. Perhaps my affection for my parents is merely fed from infatuation for materials. Being high on the corporate ladder does some wonders when it comes to purchasing - or bribing your son with a shower of gifts for his birthday and the Winter holidays. I would receive a card in the mail like clockwork on my birthday from my parents simply stating "Happy Birthday James! Miss you son, XOXO Mom&Dad" and usually five one-hundred dollar bills. After my ninth birthday they resorted to giving me a large chunk of cash to purchase whatever I wanted so they  
didn't need to be hassled by having to go to the store, or having someone else go to the store for them to pick out a present for their only son, their only child. To them I might as well not exist. But back to the Knights for I have gotten off topic.

Mrs. Knight essentially took me in as if I was her own son, Kendall and Katie's brother. Katie is four years younger than Kendall and I, but she is some young woman. She plays poker better than the majority of professionals and has a level-head on her shoulders. Her and Kendall are similar in the fact that neither Knight shows emotions except for pride and anger. They truly are 'Knights in Shining Armor' for they protect anyone of their friends without a second thought. I cannot recall how many times Kendall has saved me from torrential insults because 'I'm too pretty for my own good' to be straight. Kendall takes on the role of our leader and there is unspoken mutual agreement between us that he is undeniably the leader. He stands up for himself and our other best friends Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell.

Carlos has the tendency to jump right into the belly of the monster without first thinking about the risks involved. He is fun loving and resembles a small child. Hell, he brings the child out in all of us. Carlos is my buddy and together we are the Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood in which we live to be the best party hosts in Hollywood, or at least at the Palm Woods. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed - or brightest crayon in the box, (probably safer for all of us if I use this analogy), but Carlos is incredibly loyal and passive. He looks for the best in someone and he always manages to bring it out without much effort.

Logan Mitchell. He is the genius of our quartet and our sense of reasoning. He understands the repercussions and technicalities to every situation we find ourselves stuck in. Although that's also where his fault lies. Logan may be a genius but the boy cracks under pressure and then relies on Kendall to come up with a plan to save us. He is perhaps the sweetest guy I have ever met. He does not like violence and sometimes I wonder how he made it through hockey, but then again the most violence he witnessed was a puck being shot at him. He takes the time out of his life to make sure that Carlos,  
Kendall, and I stay up to par with our school work. Logan is also a great motivator by small compliments here and there unlike Kendall who gives a full blown out speech. He has an adorable smile, bright and eager eyes, and he carries himself with pride. Logan's everything I wish I was: smart, talented, good-looking, likeable, compassionate, and selfless.

I am narcissistic and care only about myself - most if the time. As I've stated previously I am smarter than what others give me credit for, but Logan has always been the brains and I'm just 'The Face'. I stand there and look pretty. I guess that's why I like Logan so much  
compared to Kendall or Carlos. To me those two are more like brothers than anything. Logan is that guy I want to be with because he balances me out. When I'm around him I don't care about how I look or what I say. Around Logan I can be myself and know that I won't be judged. He tries to consistently convince me that I don't need Barracuda man  
spray or any Cuda products to look good, that I have natural beauty. It's things like that that make me feel special and like he cares. It's also things like this that make me realize I am content with what I have and Logan means everything to me; he even means more to me than my fruitless dream of becoming famous. Sighing, I rolled onto my stomach on my bed. A little while ago I heard the guys enter but I guess none if them came in thinking I was asleep. I almost dozed off when the soft padding of foot steps stirred me awake again. I looked through my shaggy brown locks that were unkempt to see Logan standing in front of the closet in his shorts. I guess they didn't bother getting the swim trunks.

I went to turn away but froze. Logan's hands pulled his shorts down with his boxers over his hips, thighs, calves, and feet throwing them into the hamper. I stared. What else was there for me to do? Jump him? That's funny and not happening. Small droplets of water ran down his neck, between his shoulder blades, along his spine, and over his butt. I gulped loudly, louder than I anticipated. Logan jumped startled and spun around with a fresh pair of boxers covering his front. Thank heaven for that because if he didn't - well let's not go there. "Sorry James, I didn't mean to wake you up." I shook my head roughly trying to knock the images out.

"Nah, it's fine. I only just started to doze off when you came into the room." Logan nodded in response. He turned around and pulled on his boxers and a grey t-shirt. He then faced me again after sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded not trusting my voice. Logan looked extremely vulnerable right now and it ate at my heart. "I've noticed some things recently and I wanted to ask you about them, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Why did I have a feeling this is about my reaction during practices, the lobby, and just now?

"Loge, just ask. It's fine."

"Do you have a crush on me?" I gulped again but the lump wouldn't leave my throat. I blinked at him still not saying anything. Should I tell him? Would he return my feelings or would it remain unrequited? Deciding to follow my heart I spoke.

"Yes." Logan shut his eyes, his hands folded in his lap. We sat in silence for five minutes before I barely heard him speak.

"Why?"

"Why not? You're smart, talented, good-looking, compassionate, non- judgmental, and you bring out James Diamond, not 'The Face' like everyone thinks I am. I can be myself around you and you always tell me that I have natural beauty, but because of my insecurities I fail to see that. You balance me, Logan."

"I'm not all that." I nodded cutting him off.

"But you are Logan. You mean everything to me." Logan furrowed his eyebrows together and I couldn't help but smile slightly at how cute he looked.

"What about your dream, James? You want to be famous. Having a boyfriend, let alone a relationship will distract you and hold you back. You are meant to be in this business James and your feelings for me shouldn't get in the way." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Don't you see? Logan none of this means anything if it's minus you. Had you decided to not come to LA with Kendall, I would have stayed by your side in Minnesota. There is no question about that in my mind. Yes, becoming famous and singing has always been my dream and out of reach, but you have always been there for me more so than this career.  
Being famous doesn't even begin to compare to you. They're both important but you mean more to me."

"What about publicity?" I scoffed. Typical Logan always looking at every aspect before making a decision.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters.  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us.  
And nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters." I sang part of our song keeping eye contact with him. "Logan, this dream, the critics, the fans means nothing to me. Nothing even matters, but you and I." Logan smiled at me, his hands leaving his lap.

"Thank you, James." I smiled as I hugged Logan back tightly. I pulled away far enough to rest my forehead on his. I placed my lips on his softly before resting my head on top of his head that was nestled into the crook of my neck.

"You're welcome, Logie." I finally had what I wanted. Not only was I on my way to stardom, but I have the greatest boyfriend in the world.

**A/N: Just something I thought would be cute. I love this song and I think James is the type of person to actually care more about someone more than fame and since Nothing Even Matters is Logan's favorite song, I used this as my Jagan story. I have a Jarlos story in progress and I am working on the other one-shots as well. I'm also in the process of writing a story for each boy and they will most likely be up in this order: James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia. I have about 7 chapters for both JD and KN written, nearly done with the 1st chapter for LM, and just a rough outline for CG. I hope you guys really enjoyed this one-shot and as always, I appreciate reviews.**

Bottom of Form


End file.
